Sweet as Revenge
by Raja Kadal
Summary: Balas dendam tidak selamanya berbuah manis, kan? Bermula dari permainan Truth or Dare yang penuh keceriaan dan berakhir di malam pesta ulang tahun Uchiha Sasuke yang menjadi penuh darah dan menegangkan! AU. ONESHOT. Warnings Inside.


Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

AU. ONESHOT. DLDR.

.

rexyrajak dengan bangga mempersembahkan

**::Sweet As Revenge:**

* * *

**Sweet Seventeen**

.

.

Aku kece. Tepatnya kece badai. Badainya badai topan. Topannya badai kece. Kecenya…

Hening.

Oke. Ralat. Aku tidak kece. Definisi 'kece' di kamus pun sepertinya tidak ada. Lagipula, aku belum mengeceknya di kamus bahasa tubuh, mungkin arti kata 'kece' ada di sana. Dan mungkin, artinya agak sedikit mesum. Entahlah.

Yang kupikirkan hari ini adalah; nanti malam akan istimewa. Layaknya anak gadis yang dipinang oleh duda beranak empat, lalu gadis itu kabur bersama pacarnya. Kemudian mereka menginap di sebuah gubuk tua, lalu mereka saling menghangatkan diri dengan membuat api unggun, tapi mereka tetap saja kedinginan, mereka pun saling—apa ya? Istimewa. Memang tidak berhubungan sih ceritanya, tapi kan tetap saja istimewa peristiwa mesumnya... Oke, ini melenceng.

Lamunanku dibuyarkan oleh suara serak-serak lembab milik Yamanaka Ino yang mulai membuat telingaku sedikit demi sedikit mengucurkan darah—tidak, aku bercanda. Apa yang dilakukannya sih?

"Ssst… Jangan bilang-bilang ya!" dia berbisik padaku namun sekaligus berteriak sehingga membuat lima pasang mata menoleh ke arahnya. Shikamaru bahkan sampai terbangun dan menguap lebar dengan wajah penasaran ke arah Ino. Dasar bodoh…

"K-kau… Kau bawa sesuatu yang mencurigakan, Ino. Apa yang kau bawa?!" tanyaku bersemangat. Aku memang suka dengan hal-hal yang baru, terutama yang belum pernah kulihat. Dajjal, misalnya—belum pernah kulihat.

Bugh.

Ino memukul kepalaku dengan keras.

"Sudah kubilang, kau diam saja! Nanti semua orang tahu kalau aku membawa _make up_ ke sekolah!" teriak Ino.

Aku mengusap-usap kepalaku yang sakit.

Semua teman di kelas pasti mendengar teriakan Ino tadi, tetapi mereka malah berpura-pura tuli. Huh, kenapa jadi aku yang salah, sih? Semoga mereka tuli betulan, deh!

Lagipula, apa yang Ino bawa tadi? _Make up_?

.

.

"Gaara, b-boleh a-aku bertanya p-padamu?" tanya Hinata, gugup luar binasa. Ia bahkan tak berani menatap pemuda tampan berambut semerah _lipstick_—yang biasa tertoreh di bibir ranum para model kelas atas. Oke, sepertinya ini mulai melenceng.

"Kau sudah bertanya sekarang." jawab Gaara kalem.

Hinata terdiam. Benar juga.

"B-baiklah. Bolehkah a-aku bertanya dua kali?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Tapi kau sudah bertanya dua kali."

Hinata terdiam lagi. Berpikir, mungkin. Baiklah, kalau itu mau Gaara maka…

"Bolehkah aku bertanya empat kali?" tanya Hinata tegas. Rasa gugupnya hilang.

"Kau baru saja melakukannya."

Hinata kesal dan berseru, "T-tunggu dulu! Kenapa kau berkata begitu?"

"Sekarang empat, kan." jawab Gaara tersenyum datar. Sungguh ekspresi yang sulit digambarkan.

Hinata merasa dirinya ingin pingsan saat itu juga. Salahnya memang kenapa ia ikut bermain _Truth or Dare_ bersama siswa-siswi absurd macam Kiba, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji dan Tenten. Sewaktu diundi, Hinata malah mendapatkan _'dare'_ yang berarti tantangan. Tantangan untuknya adalah bertanya kepada Gaara.

Akhirnya karena tidak tega dan merasa iba, Naruto menghampiri Gaara dan Hinata. Semuanya mengamati dengan tegang. Termasuk aku.

Aku hanya mengamati mereka bermain _ToD_ sejak tadi. Aku tidak ingin bergabung 'lagi' dalam permainan _ToD_ itu. Dengan kejamnya, Chouji pernah menyuruhku menyatakan cinta kepada Uchiha Sasuke—ketua OSIS sekolah—di depan seluruh sekolah saat aku kebagian _'dare'_. Sebenarnya menyatakan cinta itu tidak sulit. Hanya saja, aku disuruh melakukannya dengan sikap lilin. Itu yang sulit. Kalau kayang, aku ahlinya. Kalau sikap lilin, jelas-jelas itu bukan jalan ninjaku. Jelas-jelas aku bukan ninja.

"Sudahlah, Gaara. Jawab saja pertanyaan Hinata. Dia dapat _'dare'_, tuh!" ujar Naruto sambil merangkul Gaara.

Anehnya, Gaara mengangguk saat Naruto bilang seperti itu. Di pipi Gaara juga muncul semburat kemerahan. Aku jadi merinding sendiri membayangkan adegan percintaan sesama jenis yang menggairahkan namun terlarang itu… Ah, ada-ada saja.

"Ayo, tanya dia sekarang, Hinata!" bujuk Ino.

"Tanya!"

"Tanya!"

"Ayolah, Hinata! Kau pasti bisa! Mana semangatmu! Tadi kau bersemangat sekali saat Naruto mengatakan _'truth'_, kan!" aku menyemangati Hinata agar dia lebih berani. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin melihat _'dare'_-nya. Jarang-jarang kan, ada kejadian seperti ini di sekolah.

"T-tapi…," ucapan Hinata semakin lirih.

"Hinata, kau pasti bisa." ucap Naruto sambil terkekeh. Hati Hinata pasti luluh _cetar_ membahana kalau Naruto sudah berbicara seperti itu padanya.

"G-Gaara!" panggil Hinata dengan wajah semerah udang rebus.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa alismu g-gundul?"

.

.

"Kau datang ya ke pesta ulang tahun Sasuke nanti malam!" seru Tenten padaku. Aku mengangguk dengan pasti. Tentu saja, hanya orang yang kelewat idiot saja yang tidak datang ke pesta ulang tahun orang sekaliber Uchiha Sasuke.

Kuberi tahu, ya. Keluarga Uchiha itu memiliki segalanya. Segalanya. Yak, sekali lagi untuk menambah efek dramatis. **Segalanya**.

Seorang Uchiha bisa membeli rumahmu, tanahmu, hewan peliharaanmu, kamu, nenekmu, tetanggamu. Sekali lagi, 'membeli'. Kenapa mereka bisa seperti itu? Karena mereka sangat kaya. Kata 'sangat' di sini bisa kau pangkatkan sejuta, semilyar, setriliyun, se-billion— oh tidak, bahkan sesukamu.

Seluruh sekolah diundang untuk merayakan ulang tahun Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk datang. Lagipula, aku dibayar untuk datang!

"Aku tidak datang." kata Kiba lesu. Wajahnya seperti remaja teladan yang tidak lulus Ujian Negara. Nelangsa, nestapa, dan selangkah lagi mungkin akan bunuh diri di kamar mandi dengan menyayat-nyayat lengannya dengan menggunakan penggaris. Tragis.

"Kenapa? Kau ada masalah?" tanyaku seraya menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

"Akamaru sakit. Perutnya membesar dan dia uring-uringan."

Akamaru adalah nama anjing peliharaan Kiba.

"Apa dia hamil? Tapi… dia jantan, kan?" selidikku.

"Itu masalahnya. Aku meragukan kejantanannya."

.

.

"_Okaasan_ jahat!"

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak." ketus ibuku seraya sibuk memotong-motong lobak dengan pisau dapur.

Harus kuakui, punya ibu _super duper mega_ _giga_ protektif terhadap anaknya memang sangat merugikan sang anak. Dalam hal ini, aku yang merasa dirugikan, tentu saja. Ibuku selalu melarangku melakukan hal-hal baru yang kuinginkan. Dia bahkan pernah mencurigai salah seorang guru di sekolahku yang mengajakku bicara. Ibu mengira guruku itu pedofil. Padahal tidak sama sekali. Walaupun aku tahu, guruku itu pernah menyekap anak-anak TK di rumahnya, tapi tetap saja kecurigaan ibu itu sangat tidak berdasar.

"Aku sudah tujuh belas tahun dan aku berhak memilih apapun yang kusukai, _Okaasan_."

"Kau bahkan belum bisa mencari uang untuk membeli beras!" teriak Okaasan marah.

"Memangnya kita makan beras, hah? Kita makan nasi! Pokoknya aku ingin pakai!" seruku tak mau kalah.

"Tidak boleh."

"_Okaasan_, mengertilah. Tante di sebelah rumah memperbolehkan anaknya, Ino, memakai _make up_, memakai _lipstick_, bedak, dan parfum setelah Ino berumur tujuh belas tahun…"

"Tidak. _Okaasan_ bilang tidak, ROCK LEE! Ini pasti pengaruh dari Guru Guy itu ya!"

* * *

**Sweet As Revenge**

.

.**  
**

Dan di sinilah aku. Di pesta ulang tahun Sasuke dengan penampilan _natural_. Memakai baju ketat hijau kesayanganku yang memang multifungsi. Selain bisa dipakai untuk acara formal, bisa juga untuk pakaian menyelam atau _diving_. Sekali menyelam, minum air lalu mati. Ya begitulah…

Pesta diadakan di halaman belakang rumah Sasuke yang kebetulan memang sangat luas. Kalau tidak salah, halaman belakangnya sekitar 100 hektar. Ada lapangan _golf_ pribadi, bandar udara pribadi, stadion, tempat pacuan kuda, taman bermain, kebun binatang, dan masih banyak lagi.

Yang membuat Sasuke disegani selain karena kekayaan, ketampanan, dan kepintarannya adalah dia sangat—eksentrik. Hobi Sasuke aneh. Dia suka mengoleksi hewan-hewan buas dari seluruh penjuru dunia. Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan pertemanan aneh yang terjalin secara tidak sengaja antara dia dengan Orochimaru—ilmuwan gila yang mengoleksi berbagai ular eksotis.

Dari balkon rumahnya, Sasuke mengumumkan sesuatu yang penting. Semua tamu yang datang langsung terdiam untuk mendengarkan.

"Terima kasih karena kalian sudah memenuhi undanganku. Aku ingin mengadakan sebuah permainan. Mari kita semua pindah ke taman di samping rumah. Di sana ada kolam renang."

Semua yang hadir di sana langsung berkasak-kusuk heboh. Kami segera pergi ke kolam renang pribadi di samping rumah Sasuke. Ini memakan waktu dua setengah jam dengan berjalan kaki, mengingat rumah Sasuke sangat luas sehingga kami benar-benar lelah **hanya** sekadar untuk pergi ke samping rumahnya. Rumah macam apa yang seperti istana ini? Iblis macam apa? Oke, melenceng lagi.

"Siapapun yang berani berenang di kolam ini dari ujung ke ujung dengan selamat, akan mendapatkan sepuluh jet pribadiku—ah, bukan sepuluh, tapi semua." tawar Sasuke langsung setelah ia tiba di samping rumahnya dengan mengendarai sebuah _jeep_.

Aku melihat ke arah kolam renang yang memiliki ukuran 12x26m itu.

Sasuke memang gila.

Di kolam itu penuh dengan hiu, buaya, _alligator_, dan _anaconda_. Dia ingin menyiapkan kuburan untuk kita atau apa? Semua yang hadir di sana bergeming. Semuanya berekspresi ngeri, kecuali Gaara yang mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. Datar sekali seperti dada siswi yang baru masuk _Junior High School_.

"Bagaimana kalau hadiahnya kuberikan makan gratis selamanya di kedai _ramen_ Ichiraku?"

Naruto mulai berkeringat dingin. Hinata mati-matian memegang Naruto agar Naruto tidak bunuh diri—ralat, menyanggupi tantangan Sasuke.

"Ditambah semua _asset_ berharga, tanah, deposito, dan semua mobil antikku? Hn?" tawar Sasuke lagi.

Hening.

"Bayangkan saja apa yang dapat kau lakukan dengan semua hartaku. Kalian bisa membeli boneka, membeli bom, membeli kipas, membeli semua seri Icha Icha Paradise, membeli semua makanan yang enak-enak, berkuasa…"

Kalimat Sasuke berhasil membuat Sasori, Deidara, Temari, Kakashi, dan beberapa tamu lainnya merasa gerah dan gelisah. Kegelisahan ini sama dengan kegelisahan seorang gadis yang dipingit.

"Kalian juga bisa membeli wanita—"

**BYUUURR!**

Ada seorang pemuda gagah berani yang langsung menceburkan dirinya ke dalam kolam penuh marabahaya itu. Dengan tangkasnya ia berhasil menendang, mengoyak, bahkan menggigit hampir semua predator di dalam kolam.

Tinggal semester lagi dia sampai ke tepian kolam dan ada seekor hiu terakhir yang belum dikalahkannya kembali datang menyerang.

Buagh.

Buagh.

Tangan pemuda itu tergigit hiu sehingga kolam yang tadinya berwarna biru menjadi sedikit kemerahan terkena darah pemuda itu. Beruntung, sang pemuda dapat mengalahkan hiu pada waktunya. Ia selamat. Tak pelak, semua orang memberinya tepuk tangan yang meriah atas keberhasilannya menjawab tantangan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke—sebagai seorang _gentleman_ sejati, langsung mendatangi sang pemuda dan menjabat erat tangannya sambil sesekali berdecak kagum.

"Kau hebat. Yang tadi itu luar biasa. Jadi, apa yang membuatmu termotivasi untuk menjawab tantanganku?" tanya Sasuke salut.

Sang pemuda malah menggeleng-geleng kuat dengan wajah yang agak sedikit tersenyum namun dipaksakan. Semua mata memandangnya antusias.

"Kau ingin semua jet pribadiku?"

"Tidak."

"Kau menginginkan makan gratis selamanya di kedai Ichiraku?"

"Ah, iya, tapi—tidak juga."

"Kau menginginkan semua _asset_ berharga, tanah, deposito, dan semua mobil antikku?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

"Atau kau… Menginginkan wanita?" tanya Sasuke pelan namun pasti.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin tahu, siapa yang tadi mendorongku jatuh ke kolam…" jawab pemuda itu polos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Balas dendam memang tidak selamanya berbuah manis. Niatku sih, ingin mengerjai Chouji dengan mendorongnya ke kolam itu, apa daya, dengan kekuatan semangat mudanya dia berhasil mengalahkan semua _predator-predator_ itu!

Aku bersyukur sih, dia selamat. Kalau dia celaka, dan aku ketahuan yang mendorongnya, mau jadi apa nasibku? Sekali lagi, semangat muda menyelamatkan kita semua!

.

.

.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

.

.

.

**A/N: Ini Parody, ceman-ceman. Iye, gue tau, summary-nya lebay. Maaf parody-nya gak lucu *ojigi*… Itu idenya dapet dari mana-mana. Kalo udah basi, ya jangan marah. Akhir kata, mind to review? *cubit ketek yang baca***


End file.
